Battlefield 5
Battlefield 5 (abbreviated as Battlefield V, BF5 '''''or BFV''') is an upcoming first-person shooter video game developed by Swedish video game developer EA DICE and published by Electronic Arts. The game is a sequel to 2013 s ''Battlefield 4, the sixth main installment in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battlefield_(series) Battlefield series] and the fifthteen overall. The game will be released on October 18, 2018 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One. It is also the last game in the Battlefield series set in the future. Gameplay The game's heads-up display is much the same, composed of two compact rectangles, except it will now be presented in five different color shades; Green, Blue, Purple, Yellow, and Orange. The lower left-hand corner features a mini-map and compass for navigation; the lower right includes a compact ammo counter and health meter. The mini-map, as well as the main game screen, shows symbols marking three kinds of entities: yellow for allies, blue for squadmates, and orange for enemies. Players that can now use dual-scoped weapons, including weapons with different firing modes (e.g. single-shot, triple-shot, automatic fire), will return. Players that can also "spot" targets—marking them on the map—for teammates to either suppress or eliminate, has also been confirmed to return as well. Campaign Like in Battlefield 4, for the most part, the player must traverse mini-sandbox-style levels, in some cases using vehicles, like tanks and boats, to traverse the environment. As the main player character, Dunn, and the secondary character, Ronn, the player can use two Campaign-only functions: the Engage command and the tactical visor. The Engage command directs Dunn and Ronn's squadmates, and occasionally other friendly units, to attack any hostiles in Dunn and Ronn's line of sight. The tactical visor is a special binocular-esque gadget that allows the player to identify friendly and enemy units, weapon stashes, explosives, and objectives in the field. By identifying enemies, the player can make them visible without using the visor, making them easier to mark for their teammates. At one point, Dunn will briefly lose the tactical visor, forcing them to only use the Engage command to direct his squadmates on a limited number of enemies. Multiplayer The game's multiplayer is reported to emphasize teamwork by decreasing the amount of expirience gained from increasing xp for ammo-giving, healing, and spawning. DICE finally promised not to send their Battlefield community crazy by inserting hidden megladons on certain maps. Also included will be more weapons for every class, and new vehicles including controllable stationary artillery peices and strategic bombers. The game will now feature playable female soldiers. The "Commander Mode" is confirmed to return. As always, the "Commander Mode" gives one player an RTS-like view of the entire map and the ability to give orders to teammates. Also, the Commander can observe the battle through the eyes of the players on the battlefield, deploying vehicle and weapon drops to "keep the war machine going", and order in missile strikes and such on hostile targets (as long as at least one friendly player can see the target). A spectator mode is included, enabling players to spectate others in first or third person, as well as use a free camera to pan around the map from any angle. A newly reintroduced "Carrier Mode", last seen in Battlefield 2142, involves players from opposing teams whose objective is to destroy the other team's Carrier, while trying to defend their own. The Carrier are massive, heavily armored warships that have powerful force fields protecting them from enemy intrusion or conventional weapons fire. As the force fields are up during the first part of a battle, players must fight to control the anti-Carrier missile silos scattered about the battlefield on the ground. Carriers can be moved around the battlefield, but only by the team's Commander. Each Carrier can defend itself and contribute to the fight on the ground with 4 anti-ground guns and 2 anti-aircraft guns. Carrier movement can cause latency issues, so some players prefer not to move them at all. Some servers even disable the commander's ability to move the Carrier. Leaked files seem to show that servers will now have the capability to host up to 86 players on PS4, Xbox One, and RC, on much larger maps, and almost every bulidng on the map will have realistic Levolution effects. There will also be new game modes such as Hostage-rescue, Paradrop Insertion, and Shore Assault. Synposis Characters and setting Battlefield 5 s single-player campaign takes place in the year 2032, 4 years after the events of Battlefield 4. Players take control of Staff Sergeant David Dunn (Seth Green). The player starts with an SCAR-H assault rifle, following the soldiers to stop the tank. As a pre-order bonus, players will also receive SCAR-H Sniper Rifle. Plot TBA Development Battlefield 5 was first rumoured in 2013 during the development of Battlefield 4. On October 21, 2013, before Battlefield 4 was shipped, DICE stated about intentions to release a sequel in the future, saying BF5 "needs more destruction".Battlefield 5 Needs 'More Destruction', Says DICE Luke Karmali. October 21, 2013. 10-21-13. Rumors leaked that Visceral Games' Battlefield Hardline was the said to be Battlefield 5. This was later denied by DICE later on. In November 2014, IGN and Gamespot reported that Battlefield 5 would show the series' return to military themed gameplay.BATTLEFIELD 5 WILL ONCE AGAIN BE MILITARY-THEMED - IGN. 20 Nov 20142016's Battlefield Will Return To Military-Style Roots. Gamespot. Nov 18, 2014 On April 14, 2016, rumours surfaced that the game would be set in World War 1, and the full game would be set for release in October 2016.'Battlefield 5' Release Date, News, Rumors: Games Set In World War 1; Set For October Release Jon Mendoza. Apr 14, 2016 09:23 AM EDT The game was later confirmed to be Battlefield 1.BATTLEFIELD 1 OFFICIALLY CONFIRMED, RELEASE DATE, FIRST DETAILS, COLLECTOR'S EDITION REVEALED IGN. 6 May 2016 Battlefield 5 is built on the new Frostbite 4 engine. The new Frostbite engine enables more realistic environments with higher resolution textures and particle effects. A new "networked water" system is also being introduced, allowing all players in the game to see the same wave at the same time. Marketing In November 2016, Electronic Arts opened the Battlefield 5 website with three official teasers, entitled "Battle to 5ave". Each hints at three kinds of vehicles: land, air, and sea, EA then continued to release teaser trailers leading up to the unveiling of Battlefield 5 at the Game Developers Conference on March 15, 2017. In December 2016, Battlefield 5 was announced when EA advertised on their Origin client who pre-ordered Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (either Digital Deluxe or the Extended Cut) would receive early access to the Battlefield 5 beta, this has since been expanded to include any Battlefield 4 Premium owners and Origin users who pre purchase Battlefield 5 Digital Deluxe Edition. Although players who qualify for access in more than one way will only be granted one beta pass for their account and is non transferable to other players. The "Exclusive" beta will start on October 6, 2017, with the open beta that will go live on the 10th of October. DICE revealed more Battlefield 5 content in the E3 2017 event at June 13, 2017, such as multiplayer modes, and allowed participants to play the game at the same event. More information was released at Gamescom 2015 in Cologne, Germany, such as the "Ring of Fire Storm" multiplayer map and Battlefield 5 Premium. Battlefield 5 Premium includes five digital expansion packs featuring new maps and in-game content. Two-weeks early access to all expansion packs. Personalization options including camos, paints, emblems, dog tags and more. Priority position in server queues. Weekly updates with new content. Double XP events, 12 Battle Packs. Battle Packs are digital packages that Battle Packs contain a combination of new weapon accessories, dog tags, knives, XP boosts, and character customization items, three are included with all pre-orders of the Origin Digital Deluxe edition. Later then in Febuary 2018, the site was officially leaked that Battlefield 5 will be released in October 18, 2018. This map features the attack from Aleppo, Syria. References External Links *[http://www.battlefield.com Official Battlefield Series Website] Category:Battlefield Games